Touch Me, Trust Me
by Dolphine
Summary: Wedding Night story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sound of Music, or the characters.

This is a new account on the wedding night of Maria and Georg. I decided to split it into 2 chapters, but to post at the same time. Chapter 1 is rated "T", but as for Chapter 2 the rating definitely goes beyond it, up to"M"for some adult situation, and some content... So you are forewarned. It is your choice, if you don't like stuff like this, you can turn back now….

Dim light of the room, cozy fireplace with softly cracking fire, a vase with roses and a bucket with a bottle of champagne on a table and a large bed… Maria's eyes scanned in the scenery of the hotel room they were going to spend their wedding night in. The mere thought of the wedding night made a knot form in her stomach. What was she supposed to do now? Time alone with Georg, now her husband, she had been dreaming of this ever since their engagement, but now that the evening was there she didn't know how to act in the situation. She wanted to be everything for him, only the initiative was out of her competence and knowledge. Turning her head sideward, she met her husband's eyes. His gaze was fixed on her, causing her to feel uneasy and she immediately cast her eyes downwards. There was something different in the way he was looking at her, or it felt different under the given circumstances. Her mind was swirling around, from one conversation to the other she had had lately. One had been with the reverend mother just the night before her wedding, and the other one had been about a week ago, when one of the ladies of the Salzburg society had invited her for lunch. At none of the occasions she had wanted to bring up the topic, saying that she would take everything as they would come along, including her wedding night. Although she had not refused to get into the discussion, she had been in need for some sage advise. None of those conversations had seemed to be of much use. The reverend mother had only talked about the relevant passage of the bible, which said how she would have to fulfill her wifely duties to her husband, and that her husband had certain rights. The other lady, however, had wanted to provide her some practical information, but those only had resulted in her fears growing stronger. The elderly lady had kept on talking about pain, and uncomfortable situations that a woman had to go through quite often during their married life only for granting some pleasure to her husband. She had wanted to run away from this dreadful woman immediately, and for days afterwards she had managed to put those fearful thoughts out of her mind. Deep in her heart she had hoped, or even knew that Georg would be different, that he had loved her and under no circumstances he had wanted to bring her into an embarrassing situation. In the short weeks of their engagement Maria and Georg had come very close to each other, how many evenings they had spent on talking, discussing wedding details and their future together, and in those moments – even after the conversation with that lady - Maria had never been afraid of her fiancé, or of her own reactions to the heated embraces and kisses they had shared. Not only once she had wished they didn't have to stop, but it had been necessary.

Tonight they finally could give in to their love and passion, and she wanted nothing more than to be his completely, only the situation felt so awkward and so artificial. She took a deep sigh and again looked at her husband. So what was she supposed to do now? She thought of changing into her nightgown and the climbing into the bed, waiting for her husband, and once he was there, maybe she simply would let him have his way. Wasn't it something that the woman had told her? No, that wasn't the way she had imagined it. Oh, how many times in the past few weeks she had got an indication of what it felt like to be loved. Their kisses and embraces were accompanied by love, heat and passion and Georg silently had reassured her that things would be alright even at their wedding night.

"Maria," he softly spoke as he took a hold of her hand and squeezed it in support. He felt her trembling under his touch, and the apprehension in her eyes was evident. She was so young, so naïve, so innocent, and God knew what those other people had told her about rights and duties, he knew that. Now it was his turn to make her feel at ease. He didn't want to force her anything, and if it wasn't tonight then he would wait until she was going to be ready to consummate their marriage, their love.

Maria didn't remove her gaze from her husband's as if she was asking for support and understanding. He sensed it; he knew what she was feeling in the moment. A slight smile crossed his face and gently he pulled her into a tender hug. Rubbing her back in support he felt her calm down a bit. And indeed she started calming down, and laid her head on his shoulder. His hands went on gently caressing her back to help her further relax in his arms.

"Come," he whispered into her ear, and guided her to the couch that was just next to the fire place. Sitting down he reached for the bottle of champagne to open it and fill the two flutes. Maria sat there straight, her hands resting in her lap, while her gaze was fixed on the fire. Georg's voice brought her back to reality as he was handing her one flute of champagne. Still being a bit tense she accepted it, but instead of drinking its content, she simply played around with the flute, her gaze still fixed on the fire. "_Why are you behaving like this you silly coward woman?_" she scolded herself.

"Maria, please look at me," Georg said and gently turned her head so that they were facing now. She looked at him into the eyes, and he radiated love, affection and understanding towards her. She swallowed a bit, and her lips curved up to a slight smile.

"What is wrong with you my love?" he asked gently while his fingers caressed her face. "Are you nervous?" he asked. Her words failed, but she nodded.

"I'm sorry Georg, I don't want to be nervous, but I can't help it. I don't know what to do….I'm…." she finally spoke, but Georg put his finger on her lips to silence her. Again, he gently pulled her into his arms, and rubbed her back.

"Maria, my darling. You don't need to be afraid. I love you more than anything, under no circumstances I would do anything that may embarrass you or I would never force you to do anything you are not ready for," he whispered into her ear. "tonight is our wedding night, you are my wife, and it is going to be special no matter what. If you don't think you are ready, it is no pressure. In that case we are just going to enjoy each other's company, and I will hold you through the night," he finished. His words brought relaxation to Maria, and her nerves started calming down. She pulled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. Her cheeks turned a bit red, and a shy smile crossed her face.

"But Georg", she said, her fingers touching his face. "You don't want to… I mean, your rights… my duty" her words failed and she cast her eyes downwards. How naïve, how innocent she was, he just thought, and how much he loved her for these qualities. Georg lifted her face so that their eyes met.

"Oh Maria", his fingers caressing her chin. "The only right I can think of is yours. And my duty is to make you happy. As I said, tonight is going to be special, tonight is special no matter what. I'm not going to force you to do anything, especially I'm not going to put you into any situation that may cause you any uneasy feeling, okay?" he asked while looking into her eyes. Maria nodded but his words of love and understand made all those fears escape from his mind.

"And as for wanting it my dear" he went on while pulling her closer. "there is nothing I can think of that I would like to do more, than to love you tonight, both with my body and soul. But we can wait, if you are not ready for it," he finished and placed a little kiss on her forehead. Maria put her head on his shoulder and sighed, now in total peace and contentment. She wanted nothing more than to be his tonight, especially now after his reassurance. They sat in each other's arm for a few minutes, before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Maria pulled away, and looked at him her eyes reflecting nothing but true love for her husband. She smiled at him lovingly and caressed his face.

"Georg, do you mind if I change into something more comfortable?" she asked as she stood up. "I won't be long, I promise," she gave one quick kiss on his lips before she disappeared in the bathroom. Georg thought to follow her suggestion, and to make him more comfortable he took off his jacket, as well as loosened and removed his tie. "_Just be patient, and gentle with her_," he thought to himself.

In the bathroom Maria took a deep sigh and removed her nightgown from her bag. She held it out for her to take one more look at it. A little smile crossed her face, and the thought of Georg seeing her in that sent a jolt of excitement in her body. After taking off her clothing she stood there completely naked and watched her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of Georg seeing her like that since no other man had seen her naked before, and also she realized that she had never really seen a naked man before. She felt a bit shy in the situation, but she also knew that this was her wedding night, and with her husband, who she loved more than anything, they were supposed to share that intimacy and on that level. Quickly she put on the nightgown, and took one more look at the reflection in the mirror. "_I'm ready for him_," taking a sigh she thought to herself before entering the bedroom again.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... with the warning.

The moment she entered the bedroom Georg caught a glimpse on her, and he was left breathless for a moment. His wife looked like an angel wearing that long, white, silk nightgown that left her shoulders completely bare and gave a tempting insight to her décolleté. Maria smiled at him lovingly, also a bit shyly, but no fear, no sign of apprehension were apparent on her face. Her gaze was full of trust and love, which made her appearance even more irresistible for Georg. She slowly walked to the couch her husband was sitting. When reaching him, he gently pulled her down, so that she was sitting next to him.

"Maria, you are… so beautiful, breathtakingly…" he said, but his words failed. The mere sight of her made his excitement grow, which became apparent and so hard to suppress.

"Georg, I'm ready," she whispered while her lips moved closer to his. He didn't need to be asked, his lips claimed hers and their kiss became one filled with passion and desire. His hands rapidly caressed her back, but this time feeling his fingers on her bare skin, made her excitement grow. When his lips left hers, he started placing kisses on her jaw line, neck, shoulder, her collar bone slowly making his way lower on her chest until she felt his hot breath between her breasts. This new sensation sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine, and without knowing it she gave out a soft moan out of pure pleasure. Her passion was building quickly, and her body was reacting to his caresses, touches. "_The point of new return_" she thought to herself, and her face lit up in an excited smile, while the excitement and arousal spread all around in her body.

Georg stood up, and pulled Maria with him. When in a standing position he claimed her lips again, and his arms went around her back. First his hands caressed her back, tracing lines on her bare skin, then they went lower, until he could press her completely to him. The feeling of him being so close almost shocked her, especially when she felt his arousal pressed against her stomach. His hands that were roaming about her back, went to her shoulders on both sides pulling down the strap of her gown. Before completely pulling them down, his eyes asked for permission. She didn't say a word, just softly nodded and let out a deep sigh as her gown landed on the floor, leaving her half naked, wearing only her silk underwear. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her, and his hands were aching to touch her, to explore each and every little curve of her beautiful frame. At this point she didn't mind his eyes looking down and while his hand moved upwards to gently caress her breast, and finally cupping it completely. As his fingers came in contact with her, she felt something happening in the deep corner of her stomach and a moan left her lips. Georg exploring her body this intimate way was a new sensation to her, and she wanted him to go on. Pulling away from him a little she started unbuttoning his shirt, opening and removing it completely. Her hands went to his shoulders, travelling downwards until she reached his stomach. Pulling her close to him again, he hugged her tight, their bare torsos touching. He didn't think he could hold it any longer, bending down he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He sat next to her once she was lying on the bed, and for a long moment he simply admired her. She was perfect, her breasts round, her stomach flat, her waist so small with a soft curve of her hip. She felt a bit strange feeling his gaze on her, scanning in each curve of her body. Avoiding eye contact with him, she cast her eyes sideward, and a slight blush crossed her face.

"Don't be shy, you are beautiful, Maria, oh so beautiful," he said, while his hand gently touched his chin, and travelled downwards on her torso until he reached her stomach. Maria looked at him into his eyes, and although she trusted him completely, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, too. Georg removed his pants and laid next to her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms to calm her nerves.

"Everything will be alright. I promise to be gentle and very careful," he whispered into her ear, while holding her close. She nodded in agreement and shifted in his arms, so that their lips met in a kiss. She knew that he had meant it, and she wasn't afraid anymore. When she felt him caressing gently her sides and back, a wave of relaxation came over her, and never in her life before she had felt more safe and secure. She shifted a bit to lie flat on her back, and to look into her husband's eyes, while his hands encircled her breasts. Closing her eyes she enjoyed fully all the new things Georg was making her feel and the passion he was awakening in her. Her back slightly arched when she felt his lips on her breast, kissing them and lingering there for a while. His lips travelled downwards, until he reached the edge of her underwear she had still on. Her eyes still closed, she felt his hands tugging on it, and gently pulling it down. The thought of being completely naked in front of him both excited and scared her a bit. "Gorgeous, breathtaking," she heard him whisper, while he went on trailing kisses all the way down her legs, reaching her toes. Her body was on fire already, and she felt as if the whole world had ceased to exist. She kept on wondering about all the new sensational feelings, how her skin was tingling, all those butterflies in her stomach, and most of all the wetness between her legs. Georg rose from the bed for a moment, only to remove what was left of his own clothing, and laid back next to her. She drew a sharp breath at the sight of her husband, especially in the state he was in the present moment. She had never seen anything like this before. Georg noticed Maria's slight embarassement, and pulled her into his arms where she could relax. Despite the little embarassement she felt, her hands were eager to return all those caresses and touches that Georg had just given her. A bit tentatively, but filled with curiosity she let her hands travel down his torso, and slightly she brushed over his upper thigh. Their lips again met in a passionate kiss, while Georg gently rolled her over to her back. His hands stroked her stomach and travelled downwards, this time lower than ever before, until he reached her most sensitive area. Maria was gasped in surprize, when she felt his hand sliding between her legs, and caressing her there, so gently. It aroused her more than anything else, and she almost screamed out of pleasure. Feeling her wet and warm entrance Georg knew that she was ready and that it was time.

Carefully he placed himself on top of her, and she opened legs for him. His hand stroked her face and gave her one more light kiss on her lips.

"I will be gentle, careful, but stop me if it hurts, okay?" he whispered.

"I trust you, Georg," she replied, her voice just above whisper, while her arms went around his back and held him tight onto her.

That was it. In the next second she felt him entering her, so gently, slowly just as he promised. Despite his efforts not to hurt her, she felt a jolt of pain as he went in a bit further. Her body became tense, and she gave out a little wincing sound. Georg noticed it, and became worried about her.

"Maria, am I hurting you, darling?" he asked, his voice worried. To kiss away the pain of the first time, he leaned forward and placed little kisses on her face.

"Only a little bit, Georg. But I'm fine, please don't stop," she said a bit out of breath, and her eyes told the same story. She meant it, yes it hurt a little bit, but only for a moment and then the pain was gone. She didn't feel anything else, but a wonderful new pleasure, and a strong physical connection that they were just about to establish. They made love that night until they couldn't take any longer, until he collapsed and rested his head on her chest. Her hands gently stroked his face, his hair and she didn't want that feeling of being one, united to end. From that moment on she was truly Baroness Maria von Trapp. Georg'swife.

The End


End file.
